1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayable aerosol shaving composition which is a liquid in the aerosol container and forms a gel upon application to the skin.
2. Prior Art
The preparation of aqueous gels employing as gelling agents polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block copolymers is well known to those skilled in the art and is taught in several patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,421. It is also known in the art to apply such compositions by the use of aerosol-type containers. However, filling an aerosol container with a gel presents problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,562, issued Aug. 7, 1973, to Nichols, discloses an aerosol gel formulation employing an oxyethylated fatty alcohol, mineral oil, iodine and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,542, issued Oct. 6, 1981, to Lang et al, discloses aerosol formulations which can be an aqueous gel containing oxyethylated fatty alcohols and a gel-forming agent and, as an essential component, a pyridine derivative.
British Pat. No. 1,096,357 discloses an aerosol gel comprising a partial fatty acid soap of a polyvalent metal hydroxide, and a nonpolar oil along with propellants.
British Pat. No. 1,444,334 discloses an aerosol gel composition which may be employed as a shaving cream composition and which contains as a gelling agent a polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymer. The composition also includes a water-soluble soap. This patent is concerned with the problem of expelling a gel from an aerosol container and particularly avoiding cavitation around the dip tube as can be seen from column 2 thereof.
Co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 513,439, 525,148 and 524,985 disclose aerosol gel compositions which are liquid in the aerosol can and form a gel upon application to the skin.